Sammy (Dramas of a Pokemon Journey)
Sammy is a main character in Dramas of a Pokemon Journey by SecretAgent12. Personality Sammy is a nice girl, reserved girl. She is surprisingly stable considering she suffered years of abuse from her twin sister. She is awkward around others, due to never being allowed to interact with other people. Still, she is eager to make friends with anyone that seems to be against her sister. She has a fear of being alone in tall grass and forests due to Amy losing her in a hedge maze and taunting her as she tried to find Amy. It is revealed in My Sister's Bee-Keeper ''that Sammy had watched Amy's Pokeathlon competitions on TV and had learned to successfully imitate her acrobatic moves. Bio Sammy was born seventeen minutes after Amy and they were both brought home to Pallet Town. Sometime after Amy learned to talk she invented the nickname "Samey". The name caught on to the rest of her family, to the point where Sammy stopped correcting people. Sammy always seemed to get the shorter end of the stick than Amy did. She had to live in the basement, while Amy lived on the top floor. The Hills would always take Amy's side in the an argument, no matter who was at fault. Years before the series began, Amy left on a journey. It is unknown what happened to Sammy during that time. A few years later, Sammy left the house on her own for the first time in her life and went to Oak's lab. There she met Scarlett, who became her friend after learning that she was Amy's nicer twin sister. After receiving a PokeDex and Pokeballs, Sammy met Ella, Topher, and Dave. The trio was getting their starter Pokemon, and Dave challenged Sammy to a battle. She is currently taveling with Ella and Topher. Sammy traveled with her current companions as well as Scarlett all the way to Viridian City where they encountered Team Drama. Once Scarlett left she made it to Viridian Forest where she was attacked by Amy. After being badly poisoned by her sister's Beedrill, she and Topher were rescued by the Elite League of Bug Catchers. Firsts Since she was forced to stay inside her house in Pallet Town, Sammy has done many things for the first time on her journey. They are listed in order with their episode. Made a Friend - ''Finally Free Pt. 1 Left Pallet Town - Finally Free Pt. 2 Went Shopping - Meet Team Drama Eaten a Hamburger - Two Minds Collide Pokemon On-Hand Sammy has had little interaction with Pokemon other than her starter, but she cares deeply for him and is eager to catch new members of her team. Eevee Eevee was the first and Pokemon in Sammy's possession. He was given to Sammy when the twins came home to the hospital, just like Amy's Eevee. Eevee takes care of Sammy, even scolding her when she abandoned the others in Take it in Steps. Sammy feels much more confident when Eevee is around. Eevee is a male, and he knows Tackle, Shadow Ball, Sand-Attack, and Quick Attack. His ability is Adaptability. Caterpie Caterpie was caught in My Sister's Bee-Keeper. Sammy used him as a sort of grappling hook when she and Topher were attacked by Amy's Beedrill. Sammy caught him to prevent his escape in case she needed him again. Caterpie is capable of incapacitating enemies with a rapid-fire String Shot. He is a male and his only known move is String Shot. Trivia *Sammy has the most drastic change from her Total Drama ''counterpart so far. *Sammy and Amy's only difference in looks seems to be the beauty mark on Amy's cheek, as that was the only way Scarlett could tell the two apart. *Despite being malnourished and sickly for most of her childhood, Sammy has a fair amount of agility and acrobatic skill as seen in ''The Elite League of Bug Catchers.